


Miraculously in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, More characters to be added, To Be Continued, and it sounded like fun, because i am trash, because solangelo, nico is ladybug, solangelo, will is chat noir and makes awful jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico has no idea that the dorky idiot that makes awful puns while they're trying to save the world is the one and only Will Solace that he's had a crush on for ages. Likewise, Will has no idea that the quiet, unsociable Nico di Angelo is the Ladybug that bugged his way into Will's heart. Of course, the two of them have a long, long way to go before either of them figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717830) by [buoyantsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn). 



> Inspired by: http://archiveofourown.org/series/660455 and my mostly secret obsession for Miraculous Ladybug

Gross, Nico thought, staring at the black goop at his feet that looked like the bastard child of tar and ice-cream that had been left out for too long. Really gross, he thought as it slid up his leg. Usually he’d have moved far, far away before it could touch him, but he was kind of pinned underneath a lamp-post while Chat Noir was busy being late to the party. He tried for the hundredth time to push the lamp-post off of him, but the movement only served to make his stomach protest with a horrible, aching pain,, like someone was stomping on his stomach, but that someone was a giant fucking lamp-post and weighed what felt like a hundred pounds. Oh wait.

If he knew one thing it was that Sally was going to kill him if the damn hunk of metal or disgusting black– akuma juice?– didn’t do it first. He was late for that dinner that she had been so excited about, with that half sister he hadn’t been told about until now. Fortunately for him, Chat finally showed up before it was the black goo (which had crawled up to his neck) drowned him.

“Woah, Bug, that cat be healthy!” Chat said, pulling him out of the goo and out from under the stupid lamp. 

“Seriously? A pun now?” Nico asked, glaring in a way he hoped was scary despite the mask and polka-dot outfit that he liked to pretend he hated. The source of the black goo morphed into a horrifying face as more of the goo fell down in tears. 

That shut them both up. 

Nico was able to see the glinting thing deep in its mouth, and immediately pointed, “Not sure what it is, but I bet it’s the Akuma.” He watched as Chat nodded out of the corner of his eye, then leaped in for the object. It didn’t take long after that to purify the akuma-butterfly trapped in the locket, followed by the familiar fist bump. 

“See ya’ next time, Darlin’,” Chat whispered before running off with a grin.

“Yeah,” Nico smiled at the retreating back of his closest friend. Yeah, it was weird that he’d never seen his best friend’s face, but that was probably why the normally shy boy had managed to open up to him. Unlike that Will Solace that happened to be in his class… and his crush.

To be continued... with a longer chapter next time.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things to mention here,  
> 1) Will and Nico are the same age here for convenience's sake  
> 2) If I don't respond to your comments it's because I'm shy and easily intimidated by people and I'm sorry and you all scare me  
> 3) sorry this took so long, a thousand things happened pretty much all at once, and the only reason I have time to write right now is because I got stuck home with a fever, but school lets out soon, so I'll probably be able to write more within the next month or so.

Nico was woken up not by his alarm, but by Tikki pulling at his ear, “Nico! Wake up! You forgot to set your alarm again, and you’re going to be late!” He sat up a little too quickly, and closed his eyes to block out the dizziness.

 

“Damn it, damn it, damn it,” Nico muttered, before forcing him to open his eyes and grab the first shirt and pants he could find. As soon as he was dressed he ran downstairs, only to find a mess of curly dark hair that _definitely_ wasn’t Percy’s and couldn’t have been Sally’s.

 

The owner of the hair turned and looked at him with bright gold eyes. “Ermm, morning?” Nico asked, startled for a moment before it clicked. This would be Hazel, the half sister he was supposed to meet yesterday, but ultimately didn’t.

 

“Morning, Nico,” she said, a soft southern accent poking through her words, curling around them like a smirk, “I made coffee.”

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, stumbling over to the machine. Percy, who was sat so quietly (something he normally wasn’t remotely capable of) in the corner that Nico hadn’t noticed him, decided that then was the perfect time to suddenly jump over the table and shove his hand into Nico’s back.

 

“The Lord of the Dead rises!” Percy shouted, way too loud for the six-thirty am that it was, “Where did you run off to last night? And was he cute?”

 

Under the best of circumstances, Nico wanted to punch his idiot cousin’s face. Under circumstances like this, he wanted to punch him straight in the balls with every ounce of rage the underweight teen held… which was a lot. “Percy I will fucking castrate you,” he growled in warning, coupled with a glare that only someone as dense as Percy could ignore.

 

 

Hazel, who was quietly observing, couldn’t help but think that Nico looked a lot like a wet, disgruntled kitten instead of the terrifying edgelord he was clearly trying to be. This, of course, resulted in a fond smile and a little giggle. Nico and Percy paused pissing each other off to glance over in mild shock, both of them having totally forgotten she was there. “Don’t mind me, boys,” she said, giggling softly again, more than a little amused by their sibling-like behaviour.

 

“But do mind the time,” Sally said as she came downstairs, rubbing her eyes, “You don’t want to be late again, Nico, Percy.” She smiled a little at the three of them, then ruffled Percy’s hair, “Especially you, Percy Jackson. How many times have you been late this week? Four. And if you’re late today? All five possible days to be late to school. Now, once everyone has their coffee move your butts to the table and I’ll get started on the waffles.”

 

Before long, the four of them were sat at the table eating waffle a shade of blue that would make most people afraid to eat them. Breakfast was silent, but not in an awkward way– aside from Percy’s horrible jokes that nobody bothered responding to, of course.

After breakfast Sally handed out lunchboxes and sent the two boys off to school. Hazel was still in the process of transferring into the school, so she was lucky enough to be able to just go back to bed. On the way to school, Nico only nearly killed Percy five times. A miracle.

 

Once there, they separated off into their classes, Percy being about a year older than him and in a different class. Nico let out a sigh of relief as he slid into his seat behind Will Solace, the world’s cutest ball of sunshine and medical puns ever to exist. Not that Nico would outwardly admit it to anyone except Jason, his best friend. And even then he probably wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Hey,” Jason said, grinning bright as lightning as he sat down next to Nico.

 

“Hey,” Nico replied, with a half wave. He was only sort of paying attention to his surroundings, and the only thing he could really focus on was the fact that Will’s hair was so glossy that it seemed to have a halo built into it, and how cute it was when he laughed, and _oh gods Nico was so gay_.

 

“Nico, your rainbow is showing,” Jason whispered, nudging him with his elbow, “And you’re gonna get caught staring in about three seconds.”

 

That brought Nico back to reality, “Shut up, Grace. Or I’ll punch you.”

 

“I think you mean… Grace him with your fist,” Will chimed in, grinning at his horrible, awful pun. Nico silently thought he should stick to the medical puns.

 

A series of groans echoed around the room, and Nico figured it was going to be a very long day.

 

He was right.


	3. Chapter 3

On one hand, Nico was glad that shit hit the fan during Algebra, one of his least favourite classes. On the other hand, it was still annoying when one of his classmates got Akumatized because of the teenage bullshit that was always going on. Isn’t highschool just great?

 

This time around, it was Clarisse, which shouldn’t have surprised him. Her father was recently put in prison thanks to one of his more violent outbursts (the result of which was a lot of broken glass and a couple of people in the hospital), and she was often the target of some pretty rude treatment. That’s not to say she was entirely blameless – she had some anger issues of her own – but that only came about because she’s a teenager trying to handle a dad the whole town hated, having to look in the mirror and see  _ his _ face,  _ his _ eyes, the same jawline, the same nose, the same darkness. Nico could relate.

 

Clarisse had snapped when she had been struggling to pronounce a word, and the snickering started. She stormed out of the classroom with two middle fingers raised, cursing thickly and using just about every curse word  in existence (with a notable exception of the most racist ones. Clarisse La Rue wasn’t likeable by any standards, but she wasn’t so depraved as to use the n word) on her way out. 

 

It took maybe five minutes tops for the fire alarms to start going off, and then only five seconds later for the entire class to devolve into panicked chaos. On the plus, it made it all too easy for him to slip away and become Ladybug.

 

Once his transformation was complete he ran to check and see if all his classmates had gotten out safe, not just because he was worried about Solace (who he’d lost sight of in the chaos), but also because it was his job to keep them all safe… even if they shunned the him beneath the mask. He ran over to Mrs. Dodds.

 

“Is everyone accounted for?” he asked, interrupting her trying to blame Percy for the disaster. He seriously had to wonder what Percy did to deserve all the flack he got from almost all his teachers, aside from making the actual worst fish puns ever.

 

“La Rue and Solace are missing,” she said with a voice that sounded like nails on chalkboard meets Satan. He didn’t really care she’d managed to forget him – he panicked when he heard the second name.

 

“I’ll find them.”

~

 

Maybe running into burning buildings wasn’t his best plan, but if Will Solace was trapped inside he was going to find him. He pushed aside everything in his blurring path. “Damn it, Will! Where did you go? Gods, I swear when I find you I’m gonna kick you right in the –“

 

“Woah, Bugaboo, calm down,” it was Chat. Of course it was Chat. And he was being unhelpful as always, trying to stop him from going any further into the inferno.

 

“Let me go! A classmate of mine is still in there, I have to get him, damn it!” Nico growled, fighting harder than ever. He probably would have bit him if Clarisse hadn’t burst through the nearby wall, letting loose an unholy screech and several fireballs.

 

Chat let him go, and Nico quickly ducked out of the way of the fire. He glanced around for something, anything that could distract her while he figured out what the akumatized item was. Will would just have to wait a second, if he was still alive that is.

 

Nico went pale at the thought, earning a concerned look from Chat. “Questions later, distractions now. Gotta get her calmed down, then save Will.”

 

“Will?” Chat asked, ignoring the ‘questions later’ bit. Nico didn’t look him in the eyes, so Chat shut up and tried poking Flaming-Demon-Clarisse with his staff. This earned him her full attention, as well as several more fireballs.

 

Nico watched her carefully, looking for any protective motions she might make. She didn’t make any, but he did notice that her locket wasn’t on fire. The locket was a small stainless steel thing, it wasn’t fancily decorated at all, not even enough to be an interesting shape. It was just a circle, with a picture in it.

 

A picture of her father.

 

“Chat, her locket!” he shouted. Chat nodded, and dodged a few more fireballs. Nico bit his lip, her fireballs were a pretty good defense, and if he were to jump in now he’d only get toasted. He glanced around for something, anything that might help before giving up and using his Lucky Charm.

 

It was a single bucket of water.

 

At least this time around it was obvious what he was supposed to do with it – he dumped in on her, which bought him the thirty seconds of Not-Fire that he needed to grab the locket and proceed to de-evilize(he had to come up with a better name for this later) the akuma and restore the school.

 

He had turned to go, but Chat grabbed his arm. “Wait, what were you freaking out about?”

 

“Chat, I don’t have time. I’m going to turn back soon.”

 

“You have a few minutes, now what was that about?” The look in Chat’s brilliant blue eyes told him he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

 

“Chat, if I promise to meet you above the Jackson Bakery at midnight and tell you then, will you let me go? I need to… I need to make sure he’s okay,” Nico asked, only breathing again when Chat nodded and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that kind of wants Clarisse to fall in love with some super softhearted, gentle girl? Hmmm, maybe I should throw some of that in the background. Anyways, expect the next chapter very soon because I’m still inspired, b u t this is where the chapter ends.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico dreaded the twelfth toll of the bell, the one that announced Chat would be there any second now. Just as Nico predicted, Chat leapt onto the roof a few moments later. “Now, bugaboo what was that all about?” Damn, he didn’t waste time.

 

“It was a classmate of mine, I… I was worried,” Nico managed, biting his lip nervously. He didn’t dare look his friend in the eyes, the eyes blue as blue could be, just like Will’s eyes (it occasionally startled him how much Chat could resemble Sunshine Boy, but he refused to even consider the possibility. If he did, he’d just end up fanboying).

 

“And why were you so worried, Bugaboo? Normally ya’ don’t get so worried over people,” Chat’s voice was laced with concern, and a soft southern accent had started poking through – which didn’t happen often, but when it did Nico could just about melt.

 

“He’s a friend,” Nico mumbled, trying to fight off the blush that threatened to dye his abnormally pale cheeks. Unfortunately, when it came to Solace he didn’t always have the best control.

 

“But you didn’t freak out so much over the other people you told me were your friends,” Chat pointed out.

 

“Well, he’s closer than they were!” Nico was shouting now, not in anger, but in panic. He really didn’t want to come out to Chat. It was scary enough when he was outed to Jason, who at the time wasn’t as close to Nico as Chat had become now. Chat tried to reach out to comfort him, but Nico only panicked more and shoved his hand away, “Stop! Don’t touch me. You wouldn’t want to if you… Fuck it, just go. I told you what you wanted to know.”

 

“Bugaboo,” Chat hesitated, “I know you’re scared, but I promise you can tell me. I won’t think any less of you if you say it.”

 

Nico’s eyes widened and his heart stopped. Chat had realized it, he had figured it out. Nico’s panic had made it all too obvious. “Fine. I’m gay.” Then he ran off before Chat could say anything more.

 

~

 

Nico walked into class looking even more like a zombie than usual, taking his spot beside Jason (and behind Will) almost robotically. Jason glanced over with a worried look in his eyes, “Nico? You okay?”

 

“Didn’t sleep well,” he mumbled, holding back a yawn. It was the truth, not the whole truth, but the truth nonetheless. He barely noticed when Will looked behind him in concern, and still only half registered it when a warm hand was put to his forehead. He leaned into the warmth ever so slightly, entirely subconsciously.

 

“You have a fever, hun,” Will said, snapping Nico out of it. He looked into Will’s worried blue eyes – ones that looked just like Chat’s had just before he ran off – then back down at his desk. “You should go home and rest.”

 

“I’m fine,” he managed, shrugging it off. He was glad Percy wasn’t in this class, or else he’d be dragged home immediately _and_ bombarded with fish puns the whole way. Someone really needed to tell Percy that his ‘what did one sea say to the other? Nothing, it just **waved** ’ joke was horrible and needed to die on fire.

 

“You are _not_ fine.”

 

“You’re not a doctor, you can’t tell me to go home.”

 

“Yet. I’m not a doctor _yet_. And I sure as Hades can. Get your pale butt home, and eat something while you’re there or so help me Zeus I will drag you there by your ear myself,” Nico couldn’t help but notice how much of a mom Will looked right now, fussing over his health and threatening him like that. Nico considered his options for a moment, then stuck out his tongue.

 

He was about to pull out his notebook when there was a tug on his ear, pulling him towards the door. Apparently Will was not kidding.

 

~

 

He had tried to talk Will into going back as soon as they’d gotten to the Jackson residence, but Will just _had_ to insist on making sure Nico was on the path to recovery. Which is why he was sat at the kitchen table, not allowed to get up, watching as Will Solace made him soup.

 

He was torn between feeling happy as hell (his crush was making him food. He got to eat _soup made by Will Solace_ ), and being pissed at being told what to do. He’d made it this far without anyone else looking after his health, he really didn’t need all this.

 

But it sure felt nice.

 

“Here you go,” Will said, gently setting a bowl of what looked like the most delicious chicken soup Nico had ever seen in front of him. He stared at Will, trying to find the right words to say something, anything that could show how much he appreciated his infuriating kindness.

 

“Bite me,” Nico muttered.

 

Will laughed so hard he had to sit down a few minutes just to get his breath back. “You sure are something, Di’Angelo,” he said, ruffling his hair like Chat had done so many times before, “Now eat or I’ll force feed you.” Nico stuck out his tongue, and started eating, not even bothering to hide the shaky smile that had found its way onto his face.

 

Meanwhile, Will could only muse at how cute it was when Nico blushed, and how nice it was to see Nico smiling without the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might do a mirror fiction from Will's pov later, which will explain how Will figured it out. Maybe.  
> It depends on how much you guys want to see that. (*shruggy shrug*)


	5. Chapter 5

Nico’s memories of the day before were fuzzy at best, so he wasn’t entirely sure why he woke up on Chat Noir’s lap. “What are you doin’ here?” he asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes in a way so cute that Chat was barely holding back a squeal. Nico’s usual delicate Italian lilt had become much, much more prominent in his half awake state, which wasn’t helping Chat keep the squeal in. Chat offered a gentle smile, trying to come up with the best excuse for why he was there in his superhero form. He didn’t want to admit it made him feel a little more comfortable and confident.

 

“Oh, Will asked me to make sure you were okay when you woke up. He had to go home, you know how his mother can be,” Chat said with a smile. He hoped that it was a believable white lie instead of obvious bullshit. He was going to wait for Nico to figure out his identity on his own time instead of just blurting it out.

 

“She’s weird,” Nico mumbled, sitting up. He instantly regretted it, as something in his stomach shifted the absolute wrong way and he had to dart to the bathroom. His throat burned as he retched, his eyes watered, and his stomach continued to sink even as it emptied itself. The soup Will had made for him was coming back up, and he felt bad about it. It had tasted so good, and Will had looked so happy when he saw him eating it.

 

Nico didn’t notice the tears that had begun to fall, nor did he notice the gentle hand rubbing his back, not until a gentle voice asked, “Hun, what’s wrong? Does it hurt that bad?”

 

“The soup he made, gods I’m gonna sound dumb, but he made me soup and,” Nico sighed, then whimpered as he heaved some more, even though there was nothing left for him to expel. Chat, bless him, gently took some toilet paper and wiped Nico’s mouth clean.

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t feel bad, it’s not your fault. Stay right here, I’ll get you some water to rinse your mouth with,” his soft Texan accent was warm and soft, like the sun. Nico nodded, too weak to argue. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, he could feel his entire body shaking from the force of all that puking, and he was pretty sure he’d straight up pass out if he tried to stand.

 

It didn’t take for his Chat to come back with a cup of water and a thermometer. “Here you go, darlin’,” he cooed, “I’m going to take your temperature before you drink, though. The cold water will mess with the reading, and I need to make sure you don’ need to go to the hospital.” Nico made no move to stop him, even if he wanted to shout that he was fine, and that he could handle it on his own. But he got the feeling it would be futile, Chat’s attitude was exactly like Will’s earlier, sweet and caring, but not backing down at all. Kind of like how his Mama and Bianca used to act when he was sick like this.

 

Chat clicked his tongue when he saw the temperature, “It’s not hospital worthy, but if it doesn’t start going down soon I’m taking you there anyway. It’s pretty high, and you’re not lookin’ so good.” He then proceeded to help Nico with the water, and once the toilet was flushed he even picked up the disturbingly light fifteen year old.

 

“Nico, when your stomach can handle food you really need to eat more. You weigh almost nothing,” Chat said, a frown in his voice.

 

Nico may have been borderline delirious with his fever, he may have been way too weak to argue against most things, but he was still Nico di’-fucking-Angelo, “Make me, you stupid cat.” Chat chuckled softly, gently kissing the boy’s head.

 

“I Will,” he promised, trying hard not to giggle at his own little pun. He somehow managed to keep it together, tucking Nico back into bed, “Now go back to sleep. You need to rest, please.”

 

~

 

Chat was gone when Nico was next fully conscious, and so was the fever. He sat up slowly, still cautious after what happened last time he tried to sit up. A glance to his nightstand revealed a note with little cat drawing all over the margins, telling Nico it was definitely from Chat.

 

_Hey Neeks,_

_While I’d be purrfectly content to keep you company longer, I had to go back home._

_You know, my other life and all that. But I made you some light soup and put it in the fridge for whenever you think you can eat. I’ll make sure Will stops by later and checks on you. I’m pawsitive between the two of us we can get you feeling better in no time._

 

_Until then, don’t you dare do anything too exciting._

 

Nico couldn’t help the tiny smile creeping onto his face. Chat was really sweet, even if his puns were as bad as Will’s or Percy’s. Sally knocked on the door just then, walking in with a worried look that only slipped away when she saw him sat up and looking much less dazed than he’d been. “You’re looking better,” she said, hugging him in relief, “That Will Solace boy has been over every single day since you came home sick, you just missed him.”

 

“He has? Wait, every day? How many days have I been out of it?” Nico had started to panic. If it had been long enough to warrant a sentence like that, Nico was sure that there was probably chaos out there. Surely the akumatized victims were running wild, or maybe Chat had run himself ragged keeping Paris semi-stable while he waited for his Ladybug to come in and do the de-evilize thing.

 

“It’s been a week,” Sally said, “But you haven’t missed much. I convinced Percy to do your homework while you were out, and nothing interesting has happened on the news.” Nico felt a sense of relief, then a sense of smugness when he processed that Percy had been forced to do Nico’s homework. Served him right for making all those dam jokes.

 

She ruffled his hair, “I’ll go heat up that soup Will made.”

 

In retrospect he should have realized Will and Chat were the same right then and there, since Chat said he made the soup, and Sally said Will had made it. But he was still a little sick, and trying to process too much, so he didn’t even realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absolutely erratic publishing schedule.


	6. I Accidentally Come Out To Percy

The next day, Nico finally headed back to school. For as much as he hated school, he was glad to be back. It made him feel deeply uncomfortable to be stuck inside his room all day, contemplating life or (as was more often the case) death. Percy largely left him alone on the walk to school, mostly because Hazel was actually laughing at his horrible, awful jokes. (Really Perce, you _shore_ hope that Mrs. Dodds is less of a _beach_?) He was glad that Hazel was there, not just because it meant that Percy would leave him alone, but also because every time that Nico glanced at her she offered a real genuine smile – something that only a handful of people could actually do.

 

They all had to part ways once they got to school, though. Nico took his usual seat in Mr. C’s mythology class beside Jason and behind Will. “Holy Zeus, Nico!” Jason grinned widely and threw an arm around a suddenly very uncomfortable Nico. Nico had never been one for touches, especially sudden ones paired with a loud noise. He gently shoved Jason off, and Jason didn’t even pout. He had expected it, he had been Nico’s best friend for a reason. Will turned around just then with a bright grin.

 

“How ya’ feeling, Neeks?” Will asked, sweet like sunshine. Jason nudged Nico with his foot under the table, smirking at him.

 

“I uhm, I fine feel- I mean- feel I fine – FUCK,” Nico’s head knocked onto the table. Jason let out a cackle, and Will a soft chuckle. Will ruffled Nico’s hair and smiled a little.

 

“It’s okay, Darlin’, I got it,” Will’s words made Jason’s eyebrows go up so far they might as well be in the clouds. Nico looked up then, face a nice shade of crimson. He turned towards Jason, and, in a relatively rare cruel moment, opened his mouth.

 

“Jason Grace, go kiss a brick.”

 

After that, Jason ignored him for the rest of the class. Nico knew he should have felt bad, he knew he should apologize for bringing up that incident, but he was too annoyed to care.

 

~

 

He had just dropped his bag on his bed and turned to take off his shoes when he saw the neon green flash. He cursed to himself, and whispered, “Tikki, spots on!” before opening his window and Spidermaning out of there. It was easy to find the victim, considering the light, but it wouldn’t be so easy to defeat the absolutely colossal Zeus-like enemy. He was about as tall as the nearest skyscraper, with glasses and blond hair styled like classic depictions of Zeus. He raised a massive fist and a bright green lightning bolt flew through the air. Pedestrians scattered. Cars exploded.

 

“Wow, what a _shocking_ sight,” Chat muttered right next to Nico. Nico froze, the last time Chat saw him as Ladybug he’d just come out, and while Chat didn’t appear to disgusted, it could have been because he was busy staring at the giant Akumatized Victim.

 

“I AM ZEUS, AND YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME!” it bellowed, throwing another green bolt, “I SAID BOW!”

 

Nico decided it was best to just get to work, and worry about Chat’s reaction some other time. “The glasses look out of place, they look like… Jason’s.” Chat nodded in agreement, and he wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist, and used his staff to propel them closer to Jason-Zeus.

 

Their first attempt to grab the glasses was a failure, Chat and Nico were simply swatted out of the way and through the glass window of a particularly tall office building. “Ladybug!” Chat called out, realizing he might have crushed his bugaboo by landing on top of him. And while he’d done that to protect him, he knew how fragile Nico really was, beneath that latex suit.

 

“I’m fine, Chat,” came the rough mumble, followed by a small series of coughs. Will felt himself grow angry at Jason-Zeus. He gently pecked Nico’s head, eyes soft with concern.

 

“Stay here, I’ve got a plan. Just… trust me, okay?” Chat slowly got off of Nico, “Get your lucky charm ready, we both know this battle is impossible without it, and don’t strike until you’re sure you have a clear shot. I’ll keep him busy. Just, don’t move unless you absolutely have to.” Then he was gone.

 

Chat struck with the fury of a thousand angry souls while Nico got the catapult ready (the lucky charm was the string he’d needed to hold it all together), quietly relieved that he could in fact get the Akumatized object away from Jason without having to actually move from where he was. He could tell that another blow would cause more than just bruising.

 

The catapult went off, knocking Jason’s glasses into Chat’s hand, and from there Chat threw it to Nico. Nico caught it with ease, and before long it had been purified. But his vision had started to get blurry, his knees wobbled, and he didn’t register it when Chat caught him, he was already out.

 

~

 

Nico woke in Chat’s arms, not as Ladybug, but as himself. He glanced around, and realized he was in his room again, and the clock read 9:45 pm. “Hey there, Neeks. You feeling okay?” Chat asked, gently rubbing his cheek. Nico felt his face heat up just the slightest bit from the warm touch.

 

“Yeah, chest hurts like a bitch, but I’m fine,” he managed, yawning and sitting up. He gently pushed Chat’s arm off of him, and glanced over shyly. _Does he know I’m Ladybug? Did I de-transform in front of him? Why isn’t he saying anything about it? And when did he start calling me Neeks??_

 

“It’s bruised,” Chat said, gently, “But your ribs aren’t broken. What were you doing in a pile of glass anyway?” Chat had decided to feign ignorance, knowing how badly Nico had wanted to keep their identities secret for the time being.

 

“I don’t remember,” Nico lied, shrugging his shoulders. “But… uhm, thanks, for being here.” He bit his lip, and stared intently at the space between his feet, “I appreciate it.”

 

“Any time, Darlin’,” Chat said, gingerly wrapping an arm around him, “But stop getting hurt just to see me~ It’s not good for you.” Nico rolled his eyes, and gently pushed him aside.

 

“You wish that’s why I kept getting hurt,” Nico said, laughing as he spoke. Chat grinned widely, a grin as big and wide as the sun, and as warm as honey tea.

 

“I do, because it means that if I promise to visit every night you’ll stop getting hurt. But even if that isn’t why you keep getting hurt, I’ll have to show up anyway to make sure I can stop you,” he sent Nico a wink. Nico’s heart did something that it usually only did around Will, it skipped a beat.

 

~

 

“Jason, I know I made that joke, but please I need my best friend here, and I need him here now,” Nico panicked into the phone. The click on the other end stopped Nico’s heart in his chest, but the sound of his door opening started it back up again.

 

“What’s up?” Jason asked, plopping onto Nico’s bed.

 

“This is going to sound really dumb, and really, really uncool. But I… I think I have a crush on Chat Noir. I mean, it’s not like I stopped liking Will or anything, but I also like Chat Noir so I… Shit, what am I going to do? It’s almost as bad as the time I had a crush on Percy!”

 

Of course, Percy had just walked in with a plate of cookies. A plate of cookies that was now on the ground in several pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I did a Solangelo skit, and would appreciate it if you took a minute of your time to watch it. https://youtu.be/diPzu-zjaoQ  
> Of course, you don't have to, but I really would appreciate it. ^_^
> 
> Also kids, don't accidentally confess you used to have a crush on someone right in front of said someone. It's generally considered a bad idea.


	7. And so it begins

“Wait so you –,” Percy spluttered.

 

“I did, but I’m over it.”

 

“So you mean –?”

 

“Yes, I’m gay. Don’t worry, Perce, you’re not my type.”

 

Nico decided then was the perfect time to shut the door in his face and lock it. Jason was trying his best not to laugh at him, and Nico considered punching his face because he was failing. Percy, on the other hand, knocked his head into the wall, “I am the absolute worst. I kept teasing him for never really showing any interest in girls and now I know he’s gay and ohmygods I’m so insensitive and he had a crush on m e – what’s wrong with me?!”

 

Nico, for his part, ignored the thump and Percian mumbling, turning up his radio to full blast/ “Jason, please stop laughing. This is s o not funny.”

 

“But Perce’s face!” Jason cackled, laughing so hard his glasses almost fell off his face. Nico punched his shoulder, looking grim and disturbed.

 

“ _Jason_ , I need help here,” Nico flailed, and Jason finally pulled his shit together. He hummed in thought, seriously considering the circumstances instead of laughing.

 

“Neeks, what if they’re the same person,” Jason finally suggested after several minutes of silence, “They both have the same accent, the same blue eyes, golden hair, stature and build...”

 

“Jace, I… If I consider that, if I let myself even hope, I’ll only end up squealing embarrassingly at him, and then I wouldn’t be able to interact with either of them normally,” Nico said, hugging his knees into his chest, “And I can’t risk that...”

 

“Come on, Neeks, I know you’re scared that it’ll mess with your Ladybug stuff, but...” Jason rubbed his shoulder gently, “Just think about it.”

 

Nico’s eyes went wide, “How did you– wait, you knew?”

 

Jason just nodded, eyes going soft and gentle, “Yeah, dude. I wasn’t going to say anything, but then you started freaking out about Chat and you know… I just wanna say I get why you’re worried. But man, you don’t need to be. Also, before you flip, no, I am not going to and have not put your identity on the LadyBlog. What kind of best friend would I be if I did that to you?”

 

“The kind that can go kiss Hades’s gym shorts,” Nico said, smiling a little in relief, “But seriously, Jace, what am I going to do?”

 

“You just wait and see what happens?” Jason suggested, offering a comforting hug. Nico accepted his hug with a soft smile.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

~

 

That night, Chat slid in through the window with a small rose in one hand. Jason looked up from the card game that he and Nico were playing, and grinned, “Oh, Neeks~ looks like you have a suitor.”

 

Nico looked up from his pile of Mythomagic cards, and blushed when he saw a certain cat boy, “A-ah, Chat… Hi,” Nico stuttered, blushing and looking down quickly. He could feel the burn of his cheeks, so he knew he was about as red as a tomato. Jason chuckled, and made some excuse about needing water, leaving them alone.

 

“So, Neeks, how you feeling?” Chat asked, gently crossing over to hand him the rose. Nico couldn’t say anything, he was too wrapped up in the sudden warmth and thumping of his heart. “Neeks?”

 

“Hu-huh? Oh, I’m uhm, I’m fine,” Nico mumbled, accepting the rose. Chat grinned and then gently pulled him into a soft hug. Nico nuzzled his shoulder a little, but pushed him away the door opened back up and Jason walked back in.

 

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” he asked teasingly. Both Chat and Nico threw pillows at him.


	8. Beuaregard of Broken Dreams (aka I had to make a pun out of Silena's surname)

It turned out Chat was really good at Go fish, which annoyed Nico and made Jason laugh his balls off. Chat himself mostly just seemed pleased to be there, and kept cooing at how cute Nico's face was.

 

“Damn it Chat, quit looking at me like that!” Nico finally shouted, lunging at him with the intent to tickle him into submission.

 

Of course, Percy came in wearing headphones and yet again dropped a plate of cookies, “Woah! Sorry to interrupt, uhm—”

 

Nico turned fire red and threw a pillow at him too, “I AM NOT FUCKING CHAT!”

 

Of course, this caused a shrieking laugh from his half sister, who must have been across the hall in the kitchen. And a 'USE A CONDOM’ from Sally.

 

Jason wasn't helpful either, he was laughing too hard to breathe and was basically lying helpless on the ground.

 

“Yet,” Chat said, “You're not fuckin’ me yet.” He sent him a wink and Percy just walked away, trying really hard not to accidentally imagine that. 

 

“I will smother you until you die,” Nico threatened, eyes narrowing. Chat just chuckled and grabbed Nico's hand to kiss it. 

 

“Is that so? But I thought I was purrecious to you?”

 

“Not with puns like those. They're just as bad as Will’s medical puns,” Nico mumbled, rolling his eyes and grinning.

 

“Hmmm, but you like his puns. You laugh every time,” Chat pointed out, an easy smile on his face. Nico grumbled something in Italian and shoved his shoulder.

 

Jason had stopped laughing by now, and was instead cooing and taking pictures of the two. “You guys are so cute!” he whispered, earning a thanks from Chat and two middle fingers from Nico. 

 

Normally Nico would be more of a gentleman, but BrickLover deserved it. 

 

~

 

Lunchtime at school was never Nico's favourite thing. The school food was soggy and bland at best, and their attempts at Italian food… well, let's just say they were about as appealing as maggot infested elephant dung. 

 

But at least he could talk to his friends.

 

Of course, they were arguing about which Pokémon type was the best, Percy was insisting Water type was perfect, Will favoured plants, Hazel Steel, and Frank loved them all. But Nico hadn't said anything, so Jason (electric type by the way) turned to Nico and asked, “What about you? What's your type?”

 

And before Nico could answer 'ghost’, Percy stood up and shouted, “IT ISN'T ME, THAT'S FOR SURE!”

 

All the rest of the group stared at Percy dumbfounded, before Jason and Nico realized what he was talking about. Jason started laughing while Nico threw his poor excuse for a chicken sandwich at Percy, screeching in Italian. 

 

And then the evacuation call came. There was an akuma loose in the city, so all students were to report to the basement level, but of course Nico slid out to transform. 

 

And so did Chat.

 

It didn't take long to find the Akuma victim, who was vaporising cars (but, thankfully, not the people inside). From where Nico stood he could see long black hair held back by a pin that looked an awful lot like the one Charles Beckandorf had given Silena.

 

Silena.

 

“Chat, it's Silena!” Nico shouted, and Chat nodded. They both wondered what had caused the sweet girl to become so hurt. They approached cautiously, but she must have sensed them.

 

She hissed, and crouched over a fallen motorcycle, “Don't touch him!”

 

Now they were really confused, “Don't touch who?” They moved closer.

 

“I said don't touch him! Stay away from Charlie! Stay away!” As she screeched, she pressed her hairpin and vaporized a spot right in front of them.

 

Nico and Chat made eye contact, and immediately Nico used Lucky Charm. It was a frisbee. With a soft sigh (because he'd really hoped it was something cool this time) he threw it at the pin. Silena didn't even try to fight, even in the twenty seconds it took to de-evilize the akuma.

 

Soon everything was restored.

  
Everything except Charles’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about how late this is! My computer caught a virus and my work had a l l been deleted so I felt really down about it.
> 
> But let's just say something happened to perk me up and I found myself wanting to carry on with this fic, regardless of how much I have to rewrite.


	9. Pro tip: Cats are great at comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this, but meh.  
> Also, Charles's death will have an affect on the characters for a while,  
> but it won't be their entire lives either.

Nico hadn’t been exceptionally close to either Silena or Charles, but that didn’t stop him from feeling broken over it. They were good people, Charles had been a sort of fatherly figure to everyone in the mechanics club (yes, that was a thing that they had), and had always been there for all those crazy misfits. And Silena was generally a very kind and gentle person too, he hadn’t wished for her heart to be broken like that. 

 

Even if he knew there was nothing he could do to help, even if he knew that it was a typical automobile accident, it still hurt and he wished he had done something, anything to save him. A gentle rap at the window brought him back to reality, looking up with cheeks unknowingly stained with tears. 

 

In the window was a pair of gentle blue eyes hidden by a black mask, blond hair gently flowing in the wind, a concerned crease between his brows. Chat. Nico stumbled over to open up the window, sniffling a little. 

 

“Come here, Darlin’,” Chat whispered after he’d climbed in, holding his arms open with a kind and gentle gaze, “I know it’s rough.”

 

Nico found himself wrapped up in his arms, clinging to him tightly. Chat’s presence was comforting, it always had been. He didn’t really trust anyone else, except maybe Jason, when he was feeling weak and vulnerable. Most other people would tease him, laugh at him, maybe blame his vulnerability on his sexuality rather than his humanity. But the truth was, despite societal expectations of males to be emotionless and always strong, he was human. Just like any other male, sometimes he needed comfort, sometimes he was weak. He was  _ human _ . 

 

“Neeks,” Chat whispered, pulling him closer to him, “I’ll always fight beside you, like I always have, even through tragedy.” Nico looked up, realizing that Chat must have known that he was Ladybug, or else ‘always have’ wouldn’t make any sense…

 

“Thank you, Chat,” he whispered, kissing his cheek shakily, “I couldn’t have asked for anything more.”

 

~

 

When Nico woke up to Will Solace in his bed, he should have freaked out. He should have flailed or called Jason in a panic, but instead he just blankly stared at him. He didn’t have the energy to panic. Despite his not being close to Charles, it had still been a hard blow, bringing back all the memories of his mother and sister. He knew how Silena felt  _ in that moment _ . 

 

“Neeks,” Will’s voice was gruff first thing in the morning, “Look at me.” 

Nico obeyed.

 

“She’ll heal, she’ll be okay. Everyone will heal. They won’t forget, but they’ll learn to live with it,” Will’s eyes burned into Nico’s, trying to convey a world of meaning. Nico sighed softly and nodded.

 

“I know, I just… It’s rough. But… what are you doing in my bed?” he asked, head tilting. He could keep sitting there wallowing in agony, or he could distract himself with the actual sunshine child right in front of him. 

 

“What do you mean? I came over last night, Neeks,” Will said, a cute crease between his brows.

 

“Will, the only person that came over last night was,” his eyes widened, “Holy shit, Jace was right…”

 

Will looked down, and realized that he’d detransformed. Well, he couldn’t blame Plagg for not wanting to sleep in Chat form. “Erm, surprise?” Will offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I,” Nico was sufficiently distracted, “This is… wow.” 

 

And for the first time in days he cracked a smile, barely holding himself back from kissing Chat right then and there.

 

And Percy, knowing how recent events had affected Nico, had just opened the door to give him a fresh baked plate of cookies. It  _ didn’t _ drop this time.

 

“You know what, I’ve stopped being surprised at the shit I see when I open the door to your room. Please just use a condom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Percy trying to give cookies to Nico is just a thing that's going to happen in this fic.


End file.
